More Dysfunctional Than FACE
by StoicSauce
Summary: During a World Meeting in the U.S., the other nations find something America has been hiding from them for over 200 years. His states, territories, and districts are personified? Set of one-shots about America's family and their trouble making! (note: This is not meant to offend anyone. If something seems offensive, tell me so I can either remove it or explain myself.)
1. The Reveal pt 1

**Welcome everyone! This is my very first fanfiction I've ever written and published, so please tell me if characters are OOC or if a have any grammatical errors. Next school year I'll be taking a creative writing elective, so my works will probably be much better then! I'm very excited to start this! I hope you like it!**

"GET AWAY FROM ME TOMATO #######!"  
"THE AWESOME ME IS HERE!"  
"BLACK SHEEP!"

"FROG!"

It was just another World Meeting. Nations were yelling at each other, there was a fistfight in the corner, and Germany looked like he was ready to explode. America was just sitting still though, not making a sound. It was uncharacteristic of him to be like that. He kept on glancing at a wall that separated the meeting room they occupied from another, almost nervously

"SILENCE!"

Welp, looks like Germany finally had enough.

"This is why we never get anything done!" Germany scolded, like they were small children who had gotten into the _frickin candy you had bought with your own frickin money._

Germany looked like he was going to continue his little speech, when the door slammed open. Standing there was a set of 5 children, between the ages of 8 and 13. Based on their individual stances, it was a small eight year old girl who had kicked the door open. She was wearing a vibrant tropical flower on the right side of her hair (1) and a little green and pink sundress. There was another girl, and three boys standing there. The girl was around 13, and was wearing shorts and a loose blouse. The youngest boy, who looked about 10, was wearing flannel and combat boots, and seemed to be scanning his surroundings, as if he was searching for something. When he found Japan in the crowd, he immediately scowled and glared(2). Japan, of course, found this strange, but shrugged it off, focusing on the two other boys. They were around the same age, though one was a bit taller. The taller one had auburn hair covered by a beanie. He had a hipster vibe and was taking a cup of Starbucks(3) from the shorter boy. He had dark hair and striking grey-blue eyes, like a stormy ocean. He was wearing an outfit suited for hiking and had a laptop on his shoulder(4) and was drinking from a blue cup with the words Dutch Bros.(5) displayed in a bold font.

There was a moment of silence, which was broken by a profound "Oh ####," from America.

The older girl decided it was time they _finally_ spoke up.

"Sorry we interrupted your meeting, Pops, but you guys were getting to loud and everyone else sent us over to tell you to be quiet,"

"Pops?"questioned England, basically saying what everyone was thinking.

"Th-that's me,"said America weakly.

Naturally, every nation looked towards the blond, who was getting a bit pale. America was a dad? He certainly looked to young to be the father of children of this age.

The little girl ran over to the nearest group of nations, which happened to be the Nordics, and introduced herself, smiling sweetly. "Hi! I'm Hawaii! Who are you?"

"Hawaii? Like the state?" Finland asked America. He nodded slowly, looking down like he was embarrassed, which he probably was.

"YOUR STATES WERE PERSONIFIED AND YOU NEVER TOLD US, MON AMI?" Screeched France.

"Y-yeah,"

Complete chaos.

Nations were yelling at America, staring at the 5 states before them, and just being overly hysterical. The nations studying the states from afar saw the smallest boy grab Hawaii, who was looking rather overwhelmed with all the commotion around. The older two boys took one look at her expression, conversed for a few seconds, and took a deep breath.

"SHUT UP!" They screamed.

Everyone flinched and the room became quiet.

 **Sadly, that's all for now! It took me a long time. I'm sorry it's so short! Please review so I can become a better author for you guys. If you liked this chapter, please favorite! Thank you lovelies!**

 **(1) In Hawaii, single girls wear flowers on the right side of their hair, while taken girls wear it on the left.**

 **(2) This young boy (identity to be revealed later) is angry at Japan for the Pearl Harbor bombing in Hawaii.**

 **(3) The first Starbucks opened in Seattle, Washington, which who the shorter of the two is!**

 **(4) In Redmond, Washington, there is a Nintendo office and a Microsoft office, and in Seattle, there is a free programming college for girls.**

 **(5) Dutch Bros. is a popular coffee place in the northwest and they serve excellent hot chocolate!**


	2. The Reveal pt 2

**Hello Lovelies! I'm back! I was very surprised to have so many views after a couple of hours, and I was inspired to write more! First, though, I have some anonymous reviews to respond too!**

 **Anon 1: I haven't really figured out how the states are alive yet. I'm toying with the idea that the reason they are alive is the unique magic present in North America, meaning Mexico's estados and Canada's provinces are also personified. It's kind of like they are micronations! Even though it doesn't make much sense, I just liked the idea and rolled with it!**

 **Anon 2: I have no problem with leaving West Virginia as a background character, unless someone specifically requests them! I'm trying to make the States the least offensive I can. The States I've created are not really based on the nationality of the citizens, just the citizens themselves and the ages I have made them. I will research carefully for the states I have not lived in or near, but I will still do some research for each. I just want you to remember that this is for fun, and that, like the nations, are not accurate representations!**

 **Thank you guys for the reviews! It made me really happy seeing them in my feed! Now, onto chapter number two!**

"Thank you," said the taller boy, looking around the room, "Now, I think we should introduce ourselves. I'm Oregon."

"I'm the grand Evergreen State, Washington!" said the shorter boy.

"Alaska" said the smallest boy, who was holding Hawaii's hand.

The last teen spoke up, "I'm California, the Golden State!"

Hawaii, seeing everything had calmed down, ran over to America, who picked her up with ease and held her on his hip. Seeing America like this was… strange, to say the least. He was normally so wild and childish, it was unnatural.

When Hawaii went up to America, Alaska took it as a signal that it was okay to walk over to Canada, his third favorite person(1) (Hawaii was at the top of the list, followed by America). You see, Canada and Mexico had already known about the young states(2), and suspected their _estados_ and provinces were also personified, but they just hadn't found them yet.

"Hello Canada," Alaska greeted

Alaska held out his hand, an invitation for a handshake, but Canada was having none of that. He pulled the small boy into a hug, as he usually did. Alaska looked like he was embarrassed, but didn't protest.

"So these are your States." England commented.

All of the nations were in a conference room, similar to theirs, filled with teenagers and children, along with a young woman(3) seated at the head of the table. The oldest child looked to be about 16, and the youngest, not including Alaska and Hawaii, were around 12(4). They were a diverse group, like the nations, probably because of their diverse citizens.

A 14-year-old boy ran up to the group of nations. He looked to be of Caucasian and Latino descent and was wearing sunglasses on his forehead(If that makes sense) with a tank top and shorts on. He gave America a bear hug, even though he was a foot shorter than the nation. He started to talk animatedly about..something related to fish? Or was it oranges? I was hard to tell, he was talking so fast.

Mexico spoke up, "I'm surprised it's so calm in here."

"They probably agreed to not mention sports," Canada replied.

"Yeah, it's probably best that way. Thank god the Super Bowl is over."

The states became quiet for a moment. The nations looked around nervously. All hell broke loose. Washington was screaming at a dark haired 16-year-old, who had been reading a book(5). Another 16-year old joined him, obviously mad at the bookworm(6). The boy who had been talking to America curled up in a ball and cried(7), and Alaska grabbed Hawaii yet again, pulling her from the chaos.

America faced the nations and said, "Okay! That's enough!" and ushered them out the door, dodging flying chairs and slamming the door shut.

 **Thank you for reading! I honestly never thought people would read this! Feel free to review or pm me if you want a specific state to appear. As of now, the states I have personalities for are Alaska, Hawaii, Washington, Florida, Oregon, California, and Florida. I also have D.C. done! I'm sorry this is so short.**

 **Alaska is obviously close to Canada, geographically and personally**

 **This is a story for another time, but you will find out how they know!**

 **This is D.C. and she is basically the mom. She and America are around 23 (I know America is canonically 19 or something around that, but it's kind of weird since the oldest states are 16.**

 **The first 13 states are 16, 14-20 are 15, 21-30 are 14, 31-40 are 13, 41-47 are 12, Alaska is 10, and Hawaii is 8. I haven't really figured out the territories yet!**

 **This is Massachusetts. He has some of the best public schools. The Patriots, located in Massachusetts, cheated in during a Super Bowl game against the Seattle Seahawks (The Seattle Sounders and San Francisco 49'ers are better in my opinion).**

 **Georgia lost to the Patriots this year.**

 **This is my son Florida, or "Sunshine"(Florida is the sunshine state). The Jacksonville Jags are the WORST! (We don't even care if we lose a game, we know the team sucks)**

 **Washington**

 **Washington is big on tech. With the beautiful rain forests in the eastern part of the state and the huge fields and orchards in the west, he is a huge nature lover! He has a Caucasian, Hispanic/Latino, and Asian background (these had the largest percentages). He really loves apples, Dutch Bros., Starbucks, and salmon. He is mostly calm and polite, unless there is a Seahawks game on. He is the 42nd state, meaning he is 12-years-old.**

 **D.C.**

 **D.C. is the mom. She creates budgets, rules, and takes care of everything when America is gone. Since D.C. has so many people with differing political opinions, she is like Aaron Burr, and has no views on politics. She has red hair and brown eyes, and is kind of short because of how small the District of Columbia is. The landmass of Rhode Island is almost 18 times the size of D.C.!**

 **Hawaii**

 **Hawaii is the baby of the family. Everyone goes to her when they need a break because of her calming nature and affinity for fun. She is mostly Native Hawaiian, with some Asian and Caucasian mixed in. After Pearl Harbor, she was scared of Japan, but that fear morphed into anger over time. She and California love to play on the beach together with Florida and are occasionally joined by Oregon, Washington, and Alaska.**

 **Alaska**

 **Alaska mostly sticks to his little group, which consists of Hawaii, Washington, Oregon, and California. He is Native Alaskan. He loves the animals in his area, and has a pet Alaskan Malamute, named Juneau. He is a quiet boy, and loves hiking with Washington. He likes to stick to Canada's side when America is gone on a trip.**

 **Oregon**

 **Oregon is the 33rd state and is 13 years old. He and Washington are bros. He dresses like a hipster most of the time. He is laid back and loves biking and doing things in the lakes and rivers in his land, like rafting and kayaking. He always is brought along on shopping trips because he has no sales tax. He is not allowed to drive though. In Oregon, there attendants at all the gas stations who pump gas for you because there have been too many accidents.**

 **California**

 **Cali is the 31st state and is 13 like Oregon. She is Hispanic and Caucasian, with dirty blond hair and hazel eyes. She is very cheerful and happy most of the time. Because of the San Andreas fault, she will occasionally start to tremble. She and Hawaii surf on her beaches in the summer. She has dry patches on her skin because of the Mojave Desert.**

 **Florida**

 **Like California, he is very happy and cheerful. He is 14-years-old and the 27th state. He hates it when people ask him about Disney World. I mean, it's just an expensive adrenaline park! You can go to Legoland for much less! He loves oranges and seafood. He sometimes eats gator too. He is very protective of the manatees in his area. He doesn't really fit in with the other southern states so he hangs with California and whoever she happens to be with at the moment.**

 **The next chapter will be about the cliques and clubs the states form! Thanks for reading! Arrivederci lovelies!**

 **Bonus!**

 **Try and guess which states a live in or have lived in! There are a total of five correct answers!**


	3. Clubs and Cliques

**Hello lovelies! I'm back! Before we start, I want to give a few shout outs!**

 **Thank you**

 **Kitty Katrona**

 **bayboo20**

 **onehellofacookkie**

 **And 1**

 **For following my story**

 **And thank you**

 **Anpoe**

 **Ivyflight**

 **Kitty Katrona**

 **SugardemonCin**

 **forsain7**

 **And onehellofacookkie**

 **For favoriting my story!**

 **This is being written almost immediately after I posted chapter two, so if you aren't up there, don't fret! I'll give you a shout out next time!**

 **I have updated chapter one. It was written on my old iPad, so the text was really messed up, but I fixed it.**

 **I'm looking for a proofreader to make sure I don't mess up. You see, even though English is my strongest subject, I get messed up with grammar sometimes. If you're a registered beta and would like to take on the job, feel free to pm me!**

 **Chapter 3 is about the cliques and clubs the states have formed, and who is in them. Hope you enjoy!**

Because America is so diverse, it makes sense that the states are too. Every state has its own preferences, beliefs, and cultures. For example, while New England has its wonderful clam chowder, perfect as a side or main course, New Mexico has something no other state, or country, for that matter, has. Sopapillas. These light, air filled pieces of bread are perfect for any meal, including dessert.

The states are in their early-to-mid teens, meaning cliques and clubs are common among them, consisting of groups of like-minded people. Some make sense, while others...don't, to put it simply. Now, lets dive in!

'No, we are not twins' Club

This club is one of the odd ones. No one really knows what they do (Washington suspects that they just b***h about stuff).

Members

South Dakota

North Dakota

West Virginia

Virginia

South Carolina

North Carolina

"We have cool food" Club

This club is one of the best, in my opinion. They do the cooking and shopping with D.C. and America. They all have unique and delicious food, only found in their states.

Members

Louisiana

New Mexico

Hawaii

Alaska

"Pacific is the best" Club

Every state that is bordered by the Pacific Ocean is a part of this club, with an exception of Florida, who is an honorary member since he doesn't really fit in with the south and he and California are best friends.

Members

Florida

California

Oregon

Washington

Alaska

Hawaii

"Original 13" Club

All of the original 13 colonies are in this club. Their meeting room _feels_ like nostalgia. They mostly just s***-talk England and complain about the other states.

Members

New Hampshire

Massachusetts

Rhode Island

Connecticut

New York

Pennsylvania

New Jersey

Delaware

Maryland

Virginia

North Carolina

South Carolina

Georgia

"Yes, we exist" Club

This club is made up of all those states everyone seems to ignore. They don't really do anything but socialize. (Note: These are just states I don't really remember. Everyone forgets things exist!)

Members

New Hampshire

Wyoming

Minnesota

Iowa

Vermont

West Virginia

Arkansas

Oklahoma

"Mexico's Border" Clique

This club is made of three of the states that border Mexico. They weren't very good at picking a name. They are a group of siblings. People think they are mostly the same, which annoys them since they all have different cultures.

Members

Arizona

New Mexico

Texas

"Southern Style" Clique

This is a group of the Southern States, not including Florida and Texas. They are really close friends and host lots of barbecues and parties (South Carolina barbecue is the BEST!).

Members

Virginia

Kentucky

North Carolina

Tennessee

Arkansas

Oklahoma

South Carolina

Georgia

Alabama

Mississippi

Louisiana

As of now, these are the groups and clubs. Sometimes they change or disappear, while others have survived for decades. Honestly, they are mostly just an escape from the chaos when all of them are together.

 **That's it for now! This was hard to do, because I am more familiar with the western part of the country (Basically from Washington to New Mexico), but I wanted to include as many states as I could. The list could be updated in the future, so if you have any ideas, please share!**

 **If you want a certain state to be seen or a certain event to happen (Football game, Election, meeting the president, Etc.), just pm me and I'll see what I can do!**

 **Thanks for reading! Adiós Lovelies!**


	4. Utah

**Hello lovelies! I'm back! For this chapter, I am going to do a character introduction. It'll be short, but I had school today and I couldn't really spend much time writing. During the day I have school, I won't update, or the updates will be short, like little facts or a character intro like this one. On the days I am free, I'll try and write something more ambitious.**

 **Replies:**

 **PhantomTomato**

 **I'm glad you liked that part! It was a huge deal for my classmates when they cheated, while I was mostly indifferent, but I thought some people would get a kick out of it. I think the Patriots deflated some of the footballs and it gave them an edge in the game.**

 **Guest 1**

 **I fixed the thing that was going on in the first chapter. I tried to run it through a css and html designer, but it didn't work, so I did it manually. I guess my** _ **freedom paper**_ **I created with html wasn't enough experience to fix it!**

 **Guest 2**

 **This is actually going to be about Utah, just for you! Eastern Washington is one of my favorite places, especially Leavenworth and just Chelan county in general. The gala apples are so good! I hope you don't have too much snow over there.**

 **Let's get into Utah!**

Utah is 12 years old, the 45th state, and feels unnoticed. Hell, they didn't even remember to invite him into the "Yes, we exist" club! This salty young boy is part of the four corners, which are four states whose corners all touch, but still isn't remembered. He has a predominantly white population, making him look as such. He loves being around all the mountains on his land, doing things such as mining, hiking, and skiing. He is a generous boy, and loves his large family, even if they do forget him sometimes

 **That's really all I could get from my previous knowledge and the wikipedia page. I am** _ **really**_ **sorry I couldn't do more, but I have only driven through the state and have watched a show created by BYU.**

 **Thanks for reading! Dovizhdane lovelies!**


	5. FanFiction

**Hello lovelies! I'm back with another short chapter! I was bored in school, so I wrote it on a sheet of notebook paper. First, I have to reply to a review**

 **Kansan Anon**

 **I'll try and figure out how to go about your request. If you could pm me some important facts about the states you want, or just a personality for them in general, it would be much appreciated!**

 **I made California the writer in this because California has a** _ **lot**_ **of people in the writing profession and they make some good money, so I thought it would be a good choice. Plus, Cali seemed like a Tumblr user!**

 **Let's get into the story!**

" _America leaned in, centimeters away from England's face. Their breaths mingled, hot and moist. England stared into America's piercing blue eyes. They leaned in more, filling the gap between them and falling into a kiss. It started out slow, but soon became rough and needy, their passion filling the room. America started unbuttoning England's shirt, tearing it off his smaller frame savagely, like a-_ "

"What are you writing?"

California slammed her blue and gold laptop shut and hurriedly spun around in her creaky swivel chair to face the unknown voice. Innocent crystal blue eyes stared up at her, full of a curiosity. It was Hawaii.

"N-nothing!" California stammered, trying to preserve her little sister's innocence. If she saw anything California had written, she would probably tell the others and would look at the world in a less… pure light.

California knew that her Pops and England would never be together, but a follower requested it. She was a popular fanfiction author on tumblr, getting requests left and right and piles of notes whenever she updated. People had started shipping America and England on Tumblr, after a few " **AMERICA IS THE GREATEST! F**K YEAH! FREEDOM** " post with Brits responding with their tea and accents and whatever. Something about the Queen, I guess. I was only a matter of time before people started requesting America x England fics.

Hawaii looked at Cali strangely, but decided not to worry about it, and left, smiling and skipping out the door, her dark hair and bright sundress bouncing with her movements.

California sighed with relief. If anyone found out about her hobby… it would be a disaster, to say the least. Thankfully it was Hawaii who had intruded, and not one of her older siblings, or God forbid, Pops himself. She could name quite a few people off the top of her head that would have just grabbed her computer and ran.

She opened her laptop and continued her story, slipping into a world of shame and lust.

 **I hope you guys liked that! I had fun writing it and seeing my friends expressions when I showed it to them. I've never seen anyone look so disappointed in me! If you want to see a certain state or event, just PM me or posted a review. It would be helpful if you gave me what you think the requested state would be like, because I am more familiar with the coasts and southwest.**

 **Thanks for reading! Farvel lovelies!**


	6. Siblings

**Hello lovelies! I'm back with another drabble I wrote at school today! Before I begin, I want to thank RowenaMatthewJones. You sent such an inspiring message, I just had to acknowledge it so everyone knew how wonderful you are!**

 **Let's get into the story!**

 **(Linebreak)**

New Mexico was in a family of about 70, if you included territories, D.C., and America himself. Sure, they were all related to her, in a very complicated way, but still related, but Texas and Arizona would always be her closest friends.

New Mexico loved her brothers. They did everything together. They would watch Cowboys games together, even though Ari was a fan of the Cardinals. They would take hikes around the Sandia Mountains and in the Grand Canyon. They would visit the Hot Air Balloon festival in Albuquerque every year. Everyone _knew_ they were inseparable.

 **(Linebreak)**

"Gotcha!"

"Put me down, Tex!"

Texas, being 2 years older and the tallest out of the states, had grabbed the petite New Mexican and thrown her over his shoulder while she was on her way to the Arts Room. She was not pleased.

"You _cochino_! Let go of me!"

"Can't. I'm bored," he said while smirking. That smug bastard!

Texas walked down the hall, getting stares from Oklahoma and Wyoming, who were talking in front of the bathroom door. While not uncommon for an occurrence similar to this one to happen in the halls of the large house. In a house full of teenagers, prank wars, sibling rivalry's and favoritism, and teasing ran rampant.

New Mexico was carried downstairs, her body flopping around a bit with every step Tex took. He brought her into the large family den, a room with a collection of large couches and armchairs covered in toned-down blue fabric with a projector pointed at a blank white wall. Texas unceremoniously dumped her on one of said couches, and flopped down next to her, before getting up for a second to grab Arizona, who had been reading on the floor a few feet away from them, and dump him on top of the shorter girl. To finish off the torture, Tex laid down on top of them, effectively trapping the two.

"What did you do this time?" wheezed Ari.

New Mexico was silent for a moment, before admitting, "I insulted his barbecue…."

Arizona let out a comical groan, before the three of them dissolved in fits of laughter, their limbs sticking out in every direction.

From her position under her two brothers, New Mexico could see a few of her other siblings and America standing in the doorway. Her face fell. Pops was holding a camera.

 **(Linebreak)**

 **I really loved writing this! I reminded me of when me and my cousins when we were younger and my uncle Jared would play with us.**

 **Albuquerque is the biggest city in New Mexico, and is located near the Sandia (watermelon in spanish) Mountains.**

 **New Mexico has no NFL team, so most of them support the Cowboys.**

 **Thank you for reading! Hwyl fawr lovelies!**


	7. Trump pt 1

**Hello lovelies! Sorry about any updates I missed! I decided the next chapter should be longer than those rubbish ones I wrote in school, so here we are! I'm kind of curious about what people think I am like in real life, since we all know your internet self is different than your real self.**

 **Let's get into the story!**

 **(Linebreak)**

"Good morning, Mr. President,"

Donald Trump nodded to the guard. It was his second day as the President, and he had been told he was going to an orientation of sorts. He walked through the elegant halls, pausing once to look at a painting hanging on the wall. It pictured George Washington, along with some other important looking men. One man stood out. He was younger than the others, with blond hair and bright blue eyes. Trump lingered for a second, before hurrying down the hall after realizing he was going to be late.

 **(Linebreak)**

"PUT ME DOWN!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU TAKE IT BACK"

"YOU BIG CHEATER!"

"THAT WAS TWO YEARS AGO, ANKLE-BITER!"

"NEW YORK! GET OFF OF NEW JERSEY!"

"I AM NOT THROWING AWAY MY SHOT!"

"STOP QUOTING BROADWAY!"

Mr. Trump was confused. Was he outside of the wrong meeting room? He checked the slip of paper in his right hand. Yep, this was the right place. Donald pushed the door open and his eyes widened. There were dozens of teenagers in arguments, fights, and… wait. Was that the young man from the painting? Yes, it was! He was standing next to a short woman with red hair, looking extremely tired. She was tired too, but considerably less so. She caught sight of the new President, running a hand through her hair. She closed her eyes like a tired mother, and screamed, "EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Everyone flinched at the volume of her voice. Trump swear he saw some kid fall from the ceiling. They all rushed to their seats, trying to avoid the wrath of the small woman. She smiled sweetly, and nodded towards the man from the painting. He smiled brightly, whipped out some of those radical finger guns, and winked like the model he was. This obviously had no effect on the woman, or the gay af author, for that matter. She just gave him a flat stare, to which he stopped his… flirting? Teasing? Well, whatever he was doing, he stopped, and walked up to the new President.

"Welcome to the White House, dude!"

Trump felt scandalized. Had this man called him, the President of the United States, _dude_?

"I am the President! You will address me as so!"

"Yeah," said one of the children in a drawn out manner, "Good luck with that."

Trump glared at the child, replying with an edge in his god-awful voice, "And who might you be?"

"Oh! _Mon nom est_ Louisiana!"

"Like the state?"

"Oh my! This one is smart!"

The child was dark skinned and female, with a slight french accent. She was smirking, as if she knew something you didn't. Trump was angry at the child for disrespecting him in this way. He stepped forward, only to be blocked by the young man.

"Okay! Thats enough!", he laughed nervously, "Now, why don't I introduce myself! I'm

Alfred F. Jones, also known as America!"

The man, now dubbed Alfred, struck a hero pose, obviously waiting for a response from the cheeto. Trump gave him an odd look, trying to figure out what he meant.

"I sure I don't know what you mean."

"FORGET YOURSELF!" screamed a boy in a sing-song voice, who looked a lot like Alfred. Maybe they were related?

"SHUT UP, NEW YORK!" yelled a girl who looked about the same age. Some of the other teens saw this as an invitation to continue any fighting that had taken place before Donald had entered.

Alfred sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Maybe we should do this somewhere quieter. They can get pretty crazy…"

Alfred led him into an adjoining room. He was followed by of the younger children, who were looking overwhelmed, which happened often. The reason America had chosen this meeting room was because of the room they occupied now. It gave the more sensitive states a quiet place, away from the chaos.

Trump sat down on one of the chairs in the small room and looked at Alfred expectantly. A little girl, who was about seven or eight, ran up to the blond and was immediately picked up and placed on his hip. The child stared at the new President before declaring, "I don't like him very much."

The other children started to giggle at the blunt comment. Trump swore he saw Alfred hold back a laugh. Who were these people?

 **(Linebreak)**

 **Thanks for reading the first part! I can't wait to show you guys the next part! I'm not going to update every day from now on, because writing was basically all I was doing.**

 **I'm looking for a registered beta to proofread my works, so if you're available, just PM me!**

 **Thanks for reading! Selamat tinggal lovelies!**


End file.
